User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Septimus Heap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ProfessorTofty page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re:Alphabet Express and Rainbow Rocket Hey there ProfessorTofty! Let me just start by saying HPW is one of the wikis I enjoy to browse, so it's a wonderful surprise to see someone from such a strong wiki dropping by. Now, although it is a reply 3 years late (I don't think I'm aware of Wikia's existence 3 years ago lol), I'd just like to let you know that we've taken care of the ridiculous amount of "broad books" pages; but instead of deleting them all, we've merged each series into one single page. I understand that those books don't necessarily have stuff to do with Septimus Heap, but hey, The Casual Vacancy has a page on HPW, so I don't think those pages here are absolutely unforgivable. Anyways, if you are ever interested in helping out, just want to let you know that User:ChrestomanciChant has adopted this wiki and we are currently gradually working hard to reform and raise the standard of this wiki! :3 (BTW, I was also sorted in Hufflepuff on Pottermore! Still very upset that the site is completely different now... Orz) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :OMG YOU REPLIED! I swear I almost died out of happiness lol. (On another wiki where I'm trying to reform, only 1 out of the 7 I messaged had replied) And YES! I also prefer responding on the recipient's talk page, so no worries!! :And YES! When I could't find a page for Sally Mullin when I first come to this wiki, that was when it triggered my alarm that this wiki probably needs some help! lol. I like to intentionally spoil myself; I was only on the first book back then, I was so anxious and afraid for her, and I just wanted to know if she survived an encounter with The Hunter, but instead I found that she doesn't have a page!!!! User:ChrestomanciChant and I will be working on Septimus Heap Wiki:To-do list, and Sally Mullin def. would be the top priority! Probably alongside Hildegarde Pigeon, another character I wanted to look up but did not have a page. :Ahh... I've actually only joined Pottermore (despite being a fan of HP for over a decade) earlier this year; I joined because JKR teased about a Patronus test... and it never happened. I do see the pros of being able to view contents, but my upset came from the lost of the collected Chocolate Frog Cards and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans...! The rest, not so much... but those two? Ohhhhh the satisfaction when getting them! lol :I think right now User:ChrestomanciChant and I are mostly doing, like you said, cleanup work, while he focus a little more on the overall esthetic of this wiki, so both of us probably consequently wouldn't be doing much in the "updating and adding new info" department, so we'd appreciate any help we can get! Thank you so much for your recent edit on Marcia Overstrand and Dragon! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there! Yes, converting in-universe articles into in-universe writing style is one of the stuff I wish to do; however, for that specific example you gave, I think that if something is a universal truth (in current canon), unless the person died, when it's describing what relative they are to other people, it should use present tense, cuz like... Silas and Sarah Heap still ARE Sep's parents... They would only stop when one of the subject passed away? At least that's how I see it lol. But yeah, pretty much everything in the bio should be in past tense. Some of the pages I've converted: ::*Alice Nettles ::*Jillie Djinn ::*Harbor and Dock Pie Shop ::*Augustus Gringe ::*Carnivore tree ::**This one is slightly different, because the intro talks about the tree in general, so that part is in present tense. ::They obviously all still need A LOT of work done to them, but because they were originally short pages, it made fixing considerably easier. Long pages ideally should all be like those with proper citations. ::Interesting about able to test your Patronus and linking it to a Pottermore account! When was this? Because when she teased it, it was this year and the page for D.A. Patronus practicing "Moments", even had a "It's forming..." sign on the side bar; it honestly mislead me (and I'm sure a lot of other people) into thinking that it will be a feature on the site itself! And yeah, I know I didn't really get into Hufflepuff because the Sorting Hat "sorted" me, but it's always fun to imagine it being that way xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:40, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Appearance Hi, can you screenshot what you're seeing and show it to User:ChrestomanciChant‎? I actually don't think I'm seeing anything that's fitting your description... He's in charge of this wiki's design, and he may be doing some tests, so be sure to let him know your feedback! Thanks!!! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:09, October 6, 2015 (UTC) : Hi Professor, Show me screenshots of what you are seeing on both your Home computer and this other computer as well as details about what browser you used on each and I will see if we can fix this problem with the background or whether you logged in during one of my CSS tests. (Hmm... Perhaps I should put up a warning sign when I am experimenting with the CSS). Thanks for the feedback and feel free to report any bugs or suggest improvements. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:41, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there Professor! I'm very horrified to find out that no one seemed to have updated you in regards to this situation; Chris has contacted a Staff about it and made some adjustment, but since there was never this problem for me, I don't really know if it worked for you. Let us know if the problem is properly solved! Thanks! =D Hope all is well! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:59, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:SandRider I've added it to "TodHunter Moon series", rather than "Tie-ins". Also, please don't remove the "mark for deletion" tag when there is in fact a higher quality version; we don't need duplicates on the wiki. This also means, please do not upload any duplicate image that already exist and is in a scaled down form. I was planning to use the batch-delete script when I'm done with marking all the stuff that needed to be deleted, but I'll use it now so that you won't get confused by some of the bad examples. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, I see. I guess that was a sloppy move on my part, sorry about that; when I marked the deletion, I was thinking I can always switch out the image later. It'll probably happen to most of the covers later on, but I'll try to remember switching them out while I mark them. Though, most of the time there's no need to worry for images that are being used that are marked for deletion, it's most likely the same case where I just haven't swapped out to the preferred counterparts. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:58, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Dragons and Fanon Dear Professor Tofty I was wondering if I could ask you to check over the article on dragons because I have noticed that you know a lot more on the subject than I. Me and Sammm recently discovered that about half of the article was filled with fanon and I thought I had removed most of it but after finding a few sentences of fanon still in there. I decided that I needed a second set of eyes. If it isn't too much trouble, the page on the Dragon Ring was also filled with fanon, I would be very grateful if you could just have a quick skim read to check that I managed to get the problem under control. Thanks Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dear Professor Tofty Good idea! I will get the book pages renamed immediately. Chrestomanci (Talk) 08:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi there Professor! (Is it weird that I do actually picture you as a British old (80+) man with a long beard instead of a person who could actually be quite young and just someone on the Internet like myself? lol) Off track. Anyways! Good to see you back! And thanks for adding those info! Though, is it possible that from now on, try to convert the images into .png files before uploading them? It's just that .png usually performs better in all sizes comparing to .jpg; if the images isn't of terribly good quality to begin with, then it makes little difference, but when it's something that's relatively more important, such as book covers, I just hope it's a reasonable request that we wish to preserve and present the best quality the image actually is. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:25, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for being so understanding! And ha! I think I did accidentally come across the image and realize it wasn't actually you, but because it was so trivial that I forgot all about it. Though it really is a very specifically unique choice for an avatar xDDDD --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Bartimaeus Not necessarily super related to this wiki per se, but I'm able to make it somewhat relative lol. Well, I'ma be honest, I simply don't like joining too many wikis, especially the ones I only intended to view and not edit, which is why instead of writing on your message wall there, I'm writing to you here instead. I've not read the series myself, but during a conversation with User:ChrestomanciChant, he said he rather enjoyed the series, and since I accidentally found out you are an Admin there, was wondering if you can consider affiliating w:c:bartimaeus with us? The above is the relevant part with this wiki. =P Now, coincidentally, due to all of the admins there haven't been active since the end of last year, someone I knew on Wikia had entertained the thought of filing for adoption. Truth be told, the person was at 4/7 meeting the criteria of having to edit for a week straight, when realizing there's just too much stuff to take care of on other wikis. (Just to be clear, I'm not asking you to do anything about it xP.) Anyways, the person told me that the original grand plan was to adopt it, and affiliate it with w:c:lockwoodandco, for the latest series Jonathan Stroud is working on, a wiki that also happens to be my latest pet-project. I know that just because both series are by the same author, doesn't absolutely make them matter to each other, but from the reviews I've seen online, they do sort of have similar fan base, so was wondering if you can consider the affiliation as well. I know that particular wiki still needs a lot to improve, but meanwhile I do think it needs at least more than myself editing there to progress faster, so I'm shamelessly trying to promote it in everyday I can think of. Oh, and don't worry, I can handle rejection well lol. So it's okay to tell me "no". :3 (though hinting at what I should do to the wiki and how I can achieve and make it a "yes", would be nice bahaha.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there Professor! Thanks for giving me such a detailed reply! (No sarcasm at all; I'm so used to being given short responses that yours was really a delightful treat). :Anyways. Here's my grasp (meaning it's not necessarily the exact definition, but just the impression I got from countless observations) on "affiliation" on Wikia: a.) Admins/B-crats on one wiki reach out to the Admins/B-crats of the wiki they intended to be affiliated with, and ask nicely whether they could be affiliates, OR, b.) if a wiki has a specific page about requesting for affiliation, apply for it following instructions that's written on the guideline. :I've actually never seen a community-wide debate/announcement, as it's not anywhere near the same level as someone trying to adopt a wiki and asking if there's any objections. Which was why, upon seeing you as an Admin, albeit not exactly active, I directly asked you about it. HOWEVER, I do respect what you are saying, and although I've not personally read the series, I will proceed to what you proposed and post it at BW as soon as I have time to work on it. For this wiki however, it really is just up to myself and User:ChrestomanciChant; I have relocating our talks about the subject (as it was getting really tiresome to follow) to Forum:Affiliates. I will copy the relevant part of this conversation there for people who are interested in seeing it without having to go through back and forth between two Talk pages. :For Lockwood & Co., I know you said you prefer a wiki with an actual community, and I know at the moment L&CW is FAR from being considered that, but is it possible that I talk to you there when it's regarding to that series? I initially talked to you here about it because I did not know whether or not you've read (or even heard of) the series, and due to my personal preference of "not-joining-a-wiki-if-I-can-help-it", this place was the mutual ground that we were both already on. Knowing that you've actually read the series is a different story, cuz then I would personally feel guilty about continuing to happily chat about it when it's not about the World of Septimus Heap, at the same time depriving the wiki for the series that does in fact desperately need those "happy chat". Alas, I will understand if you are uncomfortable about joining the new and seemingly quite deserted wiki, but it doesn't hurt to try propose lol. I'm not asking you to join and actively edit there or anything (though that would be supremely nice), just making use of the message wall there instead of the Talk pages here. And yes, I personally love the audiobook of the 1st book the most, I even asked Stroud on Twitter if it's possible to get the narrator back in the future (regrettably while he also think she's awesome, it's not really his decision to make). I'm anxious about the 4th book though... Was really really hoping Lucy would accept Kipps' offer... but judging from the blurb it wasn't the case D;. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Audiobooks Oh man yes I wholeheartedly agree that I 100% preferred Allan Corduner. I felt totally scammed (lmao) when I started the second audiobook and belatedly realized it wasn't him reading. I guess I was just so spoiled because the series that got me into "listening to audiobooks" was Harry Potter, (btw I don't care if people think Stephen Fry's version is the true canon because its the British version, I'm pro Jim Dale all the way lol), and it got a consistent narrater through out the 7 books, so I kinda just assumed that was the norm, but I guess I should have seen it coming, because for another series I loved dearly, Inkworld trilogy, all three books were read by different people. I think I deluded myself into thinking that it was only like that because there's not that many books and the publications were with quite some gaps with each book, yadayadayada nonsense. (I do think why I'm almost immediately taken to Corduner's performances was probably due to familiarity, for he coincidentally narrated the last book of Inkworld trilogy, bahaha) Anyways, I agree, Gerard Doyle isn't bad per se, in fact, I think he does dialogues quite well; however, it's the part when it's not dialogues that bugs me... Like when he was just telling the story instead of portraying a character, those parts, to me he sounded like he was super bored, I couldn't feel any emotion cuz the tone to me was just flat, like he was reading a text book, but maybe that's just me. =P --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:46, March 12, 2016 (UTC)